Who put you in Command!
by AmuletSoul
Summary: Private Hinamori. She joined the army just a month ago and now she regrets her decision, even though shes the best snipper out there. When she meets her new higher up, General Tsukiyomi, she doesnt think hes up for the job. Will that view of him change?


**AmuletSoul: **YAY! I had another fanfic idea xD So i HAD to make it! With the help of my brother also^^ (SO MUCH ARMY FACTS) XXDD

**Ikuto: **WHY ARENT YOU UPDATING "Hot Springs Gone Dirty!"

**AmuletSoul: ***scurries in corner* Cause i want to think of something 'surprising' for the next chapter in the fic xD

**Ikuto: **...it better be good...

**AmuletSoul: **OH IT WILL!... *whispers* _Ikuto-kun~_

**Ikuto: **HEY DONT START WITH THAT VOICE FROM "A Feline of Many Personalities!" IT CREEPS THE HELL OUT OF ME!

**AmuletSoul: **You just feel weird that you were touching yourself under someone elses control XXDD

**Ikuto: ***walks away*

**AmuletSoul: **NO IKUTO! COME BACK! *runs off towards him*

**Amu: **Dont worry everyone^^ He'll be back soon! Oh! and HIYA!! XXDD

**AmuletSoul: ***turns back around towards Amu* Man that was random xD Oh well! ON WITH THE NEW FIC! *runs back towards Ikuto* GEM! X33

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Chapter One: **Under _New _Control

_---------------------------------------------------------------_  
Amu: Private Hinamori 2nd Armored Division (can be controlled by ether Corporal or General)

Tadase: Corporal Hotori (controls squads)

Ikuto: General Tsukiyomi (controls divisions)  
_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_"EVERYONE UNDER THE BRIDGE!" screamed the man towards the left side of me, covered in patches of blood and wet dirt. He was carrying a M249 Squad Automatic Weapon in his right hand whi__le the other hand held the end of the gun up. He was panting heavily._

_"SIR! THE BRIDGE IS DOWN! THERES NO WAY OF GETTING UNDER IT! THE ENEMY SHOT IT DOWN!" yelled the other man from the right side of me, also covered in dirt and blood, trying to yell over the gun shots from behind, he was carrying a M107 Long Range Sniper Rifle_, _we burried our heads into the side of the broken building wall._

_"PRIVATE HINAMORI!' She finally turned her head away from all the action in the middle of the city and looked towards her higher up. _

_"Y-YES SIR!" she said, shaking violently. She only just joined the army so who wouldnt blame her for being so nervous. Even though she was one of the best sniper shooters in her Division, she was the most shy. She was also carrying a M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle, one of the best snipers during the times of war._

_"GO TOWARDS THAT HILL OFF THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE BROKEN BUILDING OVER THERE! GOT IT?!" the general screamed loudly towards the pink head, even though her head was covered with a solid green helmet you could still see her pink locks falling from behind._

_"G-GOT IT SIR!" she screamed towards her higher up, falling back in the ditch and jumping above the slippery, muddy ledge. _

_"AND DONT STOP UNTIL YOU GET THERE! GOOD LUCK, PRIVATE!" the general yelled towards Amu ans she was scurrying off with her sniper hanging over her back so that it wouldnt get in the way of her getting out of the ditch. Running as fast as she can, looking around towards all the people fighting, she saw many of her allies dead, some wounded, her squad teamates laying there motionless but she couldnt stop... that was an order._

_Running past many medics, she couldnt only yell back at them while watching her own back as well saying, "GO BACK TOWARDS THE BUILDING OVER THERE! MANY NEED HELP!" she pointed out while running for her life, watching out for mines in the ground. Without even looking, an enemy came up from behind with blade and headed straight for Amu's neck._

_"OH NO YOU DONT!" she yelled. Turning completely around while dodging the upcoming blade, pulling out her pistel from her front pocket and aiming straight into the persons heart, shooting right there and then. Watching the body fall backwards into the muddy and water filled ground. She reloaded her pistel, turning back around and started running again, almost reaching her destination._

_"ALMOST THERE!" she screamed in her mind. Sweat falling off of her face, dirt blurrying out her honey colored eyes, her muscles slightly tightning up. _

_"MADE IT!" she shouted, loosing her energy. She fell onto the hill, pulling out her sniper while looking around for any upcoming enemies. She pulled out its stand and layed it apon the broken up grass, getting it set up to kill._

_She fell onto her stomach. Putting her sore eye towards the scope of the M110 and looking into it, keeping her hands steady and stern as she put her fingers towards the trigger._

_"Lets get this party... STARTED!" she yelled inside of her mind. Looking into the scope, spotting enemies and shooting them, head shooting twenty people in a row, no mistakes. Amu never missed her target, she was always on the move when it came to her snipper rifle._

_She turned towards her higher up to see if they were in need of assistance... and thats when i- _

_"GENERAL!" she yelled aloud, trying to get his attension, but couldnt. He wouldnt be able to hear her over all the firing around the city. Getting up, holding her sniper in hand. Her higher up didnt see the man with the hand grenades, getting ready to fire one at the General. She got her snipper in position and held her snipper steady in mid air. Aiming towards the head of the man, she locked on carefully and fired._

_Drifting her rifle down... the unthinkable happened... she....._

_"I-I MISSED?!" Amu yelled aloud. The man through the grenade and in a moments notice. It blew up. The General never noticed it in the begining, he was to preoccupied with making sure everyone else was fine... not himself..._

_"GENERAL! NO!" she yelled, running down the hill, snipper over her shoulder. She kept running till she tripped on a rock off the side... falling down..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

"AHHH!" Amu yelled, sitting up straight in her bed. She was covered in sweat and tears, moving her hand towards her cheeks.

"I-it was a dream..." she said to herself, moving her knees so that she was holding them.

"No private, it wasnt a dream." said an unknown voice. She looked upwards, it was...

"AH! C-CORPORAL HOTORI!" she said loudly. Corporal Hotori was her higher up. He had blond hair slightly covering his face while the rest layed of to the sides, he had ruby pink eyes also. _That must make some people think differently of him. Huh? _Amu thought to herself.

"PRIVATE!" he yelled. She flinched.

"Y-YES SIR!" she yelled surprisingly back towards him.

"GET UP! WE HAVE A NEW GENERAL TO INTRODUCE!" he raised his voice loudly towards her as she looked around. Everyone was staring at her, they were all standing at the ends of their beds in respect towards the Corporal.

"S-SORRY SIR! I-ILL GET UP NOW!" she got up fast, blushing in embarrasment, straightning her bed quickly, fixing her undershirt and pants and walked towards the end of her bed. Standing as straight as possible for her Corporal.

"Good..." he said towards me. _THANK GOD HES NOT YELLING! I HAVE SUCH A HEADACHE! _she said mentally to herself as she suddenly stopped when she heard her higher up taking again.

"Now..." he began. "After the incident with our good General of twenty years, _God bless his soul, _we have someone to take over his ranking of General in good memory of him... please come in..." he pointed towards the doorway to the beds. The person who entered had midnight blue hair and a tall, lean body, he walked in slowly before stopping next to the Corporal, thanking him for the nice welcome.

"Greetings Everyone, My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto but you must all address me as General Tsukiyomi, Got it?" he said nicely, looking slightly towards Amu. He smirked and turned away towards the other privates. _Whats his problem?_

**AmuletSoul: **DONE!

**Amu: **YAY IM IN THE ARMY! but I couldnt protect the general of the squad though...  
**  
Ikuto:** Dont worry Amu, you can protect me now... x333

**Amu: **Pervert!

**Tadase:** YAY IM A CORPORAL! XD  
**  
AmuletSoul:** I think it fits you well^^ Hope everyone likes this ones theme xD IM ON FIRE WITH FIC IDEAS TODAY XD  
**  
Gem: **Rate & Review Peaz!


End file.
